As if Time Stopped
by ashermajin
Summary: SEQUEL TO GYPSY! They're back in Narnia only to help a Prince be King of Narnia, but should they let him once the true Kings and Queens of Old return? Mixed feelings and being reunited. Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with these books or movies!
1. Going Home

**Okay guys here's the first chapter of the sequel. I'll probably get a couple more chapters done today before starting on my other Narnian story just because I find writing from the first movie more fun than writing along the second stories story line.**

**As if Time Stopped**

**Going Home**

Jenna couldn't wait to go home. It had been a year since she last saw everyone together. Edmund would come and visit her during the holidays. Every now and then Susan or Peter would come with him. She couldn't come home during the holidays because the school would be doing recitals. Jenna couldn't say no. In her short time there she had become the best female sophomore at dancing. It was now summer, she was going to surprise Edmund by meeting him at the train station before they left to go home. She had worked it out with Peter to create a diversion so they would still be there when her train came in.

She had her bag packed, her ticket rested on her bag as Jenna was trying to wake up Dizzy. She heard a knock on the door. Looking over Jason stood at her door. "Oh hey Jason" Jenna forced a smile. Sadly he was a dancer too, and the best male lead so they were always paired together. She did not like this, he was hitting on her every chance he got. Jenna would just blow him off, as time went by he was trying harder and harder.

Thankfully at those times mail would come in and a letter from Edmund would be waiting for her. She'd take it and run to her room to read it in secrecy. They wrote to each other every day but it didn't stop the pain. When she'd really miss him she'd sneak into the dance hall and imagine she was back in Narnia dancing with everyone. All the creatures surrounding her.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to the train station?" He asked, "Uh no thanks. I think I can manage" She said but he walked in anyway and leaned against the wall next to the window that Dizzy currently was resting on. Jenna's roommate had already taken off for the holidays. Picking up her bag and ticket she turned to Dizzy to see Jason trying to pet her. She was instantly on all fours doubling her size as she hissed violently at him. He backed off rather quickly, "You have a….hateful cat" Jason observed, "I know. Edmund gave her strict instructions to keep guys away from me" Jenna smiled picking up Dizzy affectionately scratching her ears. "You really like that guy huh?" Jason asked, Jenna smiled at him. "Yes, yes I do" She said turning for the door.

Jason caught her arm spinning her back around, he lunged for her face. On instinct Jenna held Dizzy in front of her face. Within in range Dizzy strikes her claws reaching his face and cutting. Jason screamed launching himself backwards back into the wall as his hands shot to his face. Jenna couldn't help it, she laughed hysterically. He pulled his hands away from his face and yelled at her before storming off. He had scratched on his forehead and his cheeks. "Good work" Jenna muttered to Dizzy before putting her in her bag and walking away. She heard Dizzy purring loudly from her bag as she got onto the train. Her stomach was buzzing with nerves as headed for Flinchly.

"Susan hurry it's Peter!" Lucy shouted running up to her sister as she read at the newspaper stand. Susan put the paper down quickly, picking her bag up she chased after Lucy who ran for the train station. There was a huge crowd of people. Susan and Lucy shoved their way through to the top of the stairs. Looking down they saw Peter in a fight against three other boys. Susan groaned, "Where's Edmund?" Susan asked looking around at those words Edmund pushed passed them jumping into the fight to help Peter. Susan smiled slightly as he saw Jenna's blue scarf around his neck. He didn't wear it all the time, only when he really missed her did he wear it. Otherwise it was tucked into his shirt pocket right next to his heart.

"You're welcome" Edmund growled falling into a seat at the bench next to Peter. Peter stood up glaring at him. "I had it sorted" He said, he didn't mean for Edmund to jump into the fight. It was only supposed to last for a couple minutes. "What was it this time?" Susan demanded, Peter paced in front of them, every now and then looking up at incoming trains. He checked his watch before turning back to Susan. "He bumped me" Peter said, technically speaking that did happen. "So you hit him?" She demanded as he looked again at incoming trains. "No he tried to make me apologize. Then I hit him." Peter said smiling slightly as he heard the man on the intercom shout out. "Incoming Paris, France." Edmund sat on the bench brooding. He had missed Jenna terribly.

"Is it that hard to walk away?" Susan demanded, "I shouldn't have to!" Peter shouted at her, "Besides since when has Peter ever walked away from a fight?" Jenna asked, three heads shot up while Peter hugged her. Jenna laughed hugging him back. "Good to see you Peter, though I didn't mean for you to start a fight!" Jenna said inspecting his chin. "Ah had to do something to bide time for my little sister" He smiled at her. Jenna blushed but smiled back as Lucy jumped on her followed by Susan. "Hey no tears, I'm right here. I'm back" She smiled hugging them tightly. "I thought you had a dancing thing to do over the summer?" Susan inquired, "I did, they offered for me to be a teacher at a dancing camp. But I declined saying I had family business to attend to" She smiled hugging the girls.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Edmund standing there, he had grown another foot at least. Her scarf around his neck, his hands in his pants. "So your finally home now are you?" He asked, true he was happy to see her. Just not to happy about being kept out of the loop. He quickly figured out that Peter had started that fight to keep them at the station till Jenna's train arrived. Jenna smiled running up to him and hugging him tightly. "Now is that the greeting I get from my husband?" Jenna demanded kissing his lips softly. Edmund smiled wrapping his arms around her waist swinging her around.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He demanded as they sat back down on the bench. "Because I had to! I wanted to surprise you!" Jenna smiled wrapping her arm around his waist and cuddling into him. She smiled up at him, he had toned out a lot since when they first came back. His face had slimmed, his shoulders were broader. Not as broad as Peters but still. Smiling she just sat enjoying cuddling on his shoulder. "Hey!" Jenna shouted feeling a pinch on her butt, she looked accusingly at Edmund. He only raised an eyebrow of confusion at her.

"Hey!" Lucy then shouted, then Susan. "Quite kicking me!" Edmund yelled at Peter as they all jumped away from that bench. A huge gust of wind blew through the tunnel. They all exchanged looks as they looked on the other side of the tunnel. As trains moved they could see something on the opposite wall. "It feels like magic!" Lucy exclaimed quite happy as she grabbed onto Susan's and Peter's hands. "Quick hold hands!" Peter shouted grabbing for Edmunds. He tried to pull his hand away from Peters. "I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund argued as Jenna picked up Dizzy with her free hand. "Look!" Jenna shouted as the walls, people and trains slowly melted away.


	2. Back to Narnia

**Back to Narnia**

They all smiled as they saw a cave wall in front of them. Looking to her right she saw the beach, the white sand. Smiling she dropped Dizzy, still holding Edmund's hand she raced forwards with the others trailing after them. Kicking off their shoes and other assorted clothing as they ran. Edmund took off his scarf and folded it putting it in his shirt pocket. Laughing Jenna let go of Edmund as her and Susan dived into the water.

Reemerging she splashed Susan with water, laughing Lucy dived in next to them as Peter tackled Edmund into the water. Laughing they spent a couple minutes just throwing water at each other. Jenna saw Edmund was no longer playing attention to them. She splashed him with water to get his attention. He looked over at her before looking back up into the sky. "Where do you think we are?" Edmund asked, "Did you hit your head?" Jenna asked him giggling. He made a face at her. "We're in Narnia! Where do you think we're at?" Peter laughed. "Yes but I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" Edmund justified pointing. They all looked up to where he was pointing only to freeze at seeing ruins in Narnia.

"Well let's find out!" Jenna said racing out of the water and up a path through the forest that led to the lead of the cliff that had the ruins. "Jenna wait up!" Edmund shouted chasing after her. Jenna giggled over her shoulder as she navigated through the trees. She heard the others chasing after her. "Oh look guys some apple trees" Jenna said, she was currently starving. "Oh I want one! Narnian apples are so good!" Lucy smiled licking her lips. "Okay, I'll get them" She said grabbing onto a branch. "No I got it" Edmund said pulling himself into the tree. Jenna smiled as she watched him climb from branch to branch to find the best apples in the tree.

He quickly tossed an apple to each of them. Lucy took off to explore the ruins munching on her apple. He jumped off a branch to land next to her. She smiled at him biting into her apple. "So you turned down a summer job?" He asked her, she nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I? I missed my family" She smiled at him taking his hand as Dizzy pranced away, her slender golden body slinking around the partially destroyed wall. "Guys!" Susan shouted to them. They ran to her thinking she was in danger.

Rounding the corner they saw Susan playing with a chess piece. "Hey that's mine" Edmund said walking forwards taking the solid gold chess piece in his hand. "From which set?" Peter asked, "Well I didn't have a solid gold chess set in Finchley now did I?" Edmund smirked causing Jenna to giggle. Peter glared at him. "I wonder who used to live here" Susan mused, "I think we did" Lucy said from ahead of them. "Come here" She said taking Peter's hand and leading him away from them.

They ran after her, "Now stand here" Lucy said putting them in position of where they're chairs used to sit. "Now imagine pillars there" Lucy said pointing, "And a glass roof" Lucy added. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned around to see the view of the ocean. If she was a story up it would have been the view she was used to seeing in her room. "Cair Paravel" Jenna whispered stepping to the cliff face. She wrapped her arms around herself she hated this. Her first true home was destroyed beyond recognition. She wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled herself together.

She felt Dizzy rubbing against her leg. She bent down and picked her up hugging her tightly. Looking over she saw Edmund bending down examining some of the wall. "What did this?" Peter asked, "Catapults" Edmund said gesturing to the rocks. "Who would do this?" Jenna demanded, no Narnian would ever destroy Cair Paravel like this. Looking over she saw Lucy take off again as if struck by a sudden idea. "Lucy!" Jenna said chasing after the girl. Obviously much has changed from Narnia.

They reached a partial stone wall that was still standing. Jenna recognized this wall as they ripped some vines off that was blocking it. Together the two girls started to push but it was refusing to budge. "Ladies" Peter said from behind them, they turned to see Peter and Edmund flexing some muscles. They giggled gesturing for them to go ahead. The two boys pushed the wall so it slid to the side. A old wooden door stood in front of them. Without thinking Peter pulled out his knife and cut a whole out at the lock and kicked it down. "I paid a lot for that door" Edmund grumbled watching it crack easily under Peter's foot.

Jenna squeezed his hand as they watched Peter rip his shirt and wrapped it around a stick. "You don't have a match do you?" Peter asked Edmund, "No but I have this" He said pulling his torch out of his book bag. Peter glared at him and laughed it off. "You could have mentioned that a bit sooner!" He complained tossing the stick to the side as Jenna and Edmund made their way down the stairs. Edmund went down first with Jenna right behind him. Jenna's mouth fell open as they saw their old treasure room. It was just how they left it. Smiling they all ran across the rocks to their chests. Jenna's chest was against Edmunds and their statues were holding hands. Jenna smiled as she saw her statue had Dizzy wrapped around her neck.

"Look Dizzy it's you!" Jenna smiled pointing her out as she opened her chest. It was her old armor dress, some of her clothes were inside as well. She smiled pulling her sword out, as well as her bow and arrow. Thanks to Edmund and Susan she had become experts at both. "My dresses are so big" Lucy whispered pulling a dress out and holding it up to her, she was much to small for it now. "You were older then" Susan told her. "As opposed to years later when you're younger" Edmund laughed causing everyone to laugh.

She glanced over to see Edmund had his old helmet on. It was much to big for him now. "I always told you had a big head" Jenna giggled making the girls laugh while Peter stood solemnly at his own chest. Edmund mocked glared at her throwing a ruby at her. Jenna laughed dodging it as it clattered to the floor causing Dizzy to chase after it. "Everyone we know is gone, Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, Orius…..everyone" Lucy said sadly. Jenna hugged the small girl. "It's all right Lu, the important thing is that we're here." Jenna told her. Lucy nodded and hugged her back, "Now let's find you an appropriate dress" Jenna said shifting through Lucy's chest.


	3. A New Journey

**A New Journey**

Dressed and armed they walked back out into what was left of Cair Paravel. They slid the stone back in the way of the door to keep looters away. Going back to the apple tree Edmund climbed up tossing them apples to put in his bag. Jumping down from the tree they made their way back to the beach. "Where should we head from here?" Jenna asked, "I vote for the stone table" Edmund said holding Jenna's hand. He had switched her scarf from his pocket to having her tie it onto his arm. She smiled seeing the blue scarf dance in the wind. She wore a simple blue dress but she had her armor dress in her bag as Dizzy walked next to her through the sand.

"Why the stone table?" Jenna asked him, "That's where we saw Aslan last time. I think we should head that way." Edmund told her, she nodded her head. He was right. Peter nodded as he took the lead only for them to pause as they heard shouting. They all exchanged glances before running over the sand dune. They paused at seeing two men in a boat with a tied up dwarf between them. Susan immediately raised her bow and arrow. "Drop him!" She shouted, Jenna looked at Susan like she was stupid. Apparently the dwarf thought the same thing as the two men shrugged and threw the dwarf. Jenna dropped her weapons and ran into the ocean with Peter and Edmund. They dived into the water after the dwarf as Edmund grabbed the boat that the man abandoned.

Opening her eyes she reached the dwarf first and tried to untie his hands. Peter pushed her to the side grabbing the dwarf. Pushing off the bottom of the ocean the two broke the surface. Jenna broke it after him, helping him carry the dwarf back onto the beach. Setting him down they panted as Lucy ran forwards swinging her dagger out majestically she cut the bonds off the dwarf.

He immediately bounced to his feet, pulling the gag out and turning on Susan. "Drop him?" He shouted at her, "Those Telmarines were doing fine drowning me without your help!" He shouted at her, "Maybe we should have let them" Jenna growled at him as Edmund came over to stand with them. Dizzy hissed at the dwarf before jumping into Jenna's arms. He backed up slightly as if seeing them for the first time, their Narnian clothes, the cat everything. "Why were they drowning you?" Lucy asked, he glanced at her shrugging the question off. "They're Telmarines that's what they do" He said throwing the cut ropes to the ground from his feet.

"What are Telmarines doing in Narnia?" Edmund demanded, "They've been in Narnia for the few past hundred years where have you been?" He demanded, "we've been…" Susan said trying to explain it. "Away" Jenna put in looking back at him. That's it. It had to be them. He muttered some curse before asking. "Are you the Kings and Queens of old?" He asked, "King Peter, the Magnificent" Peter said with a large smile puffing his chest out stretching his hand out of the dwarf. "Could have left the magnificent part off." Lucy giggled, the dwarf agreed with her.

"You didn't answer our question, what are Telmarines doing in Narnia?" Jenna pressed again, the dwarf gave her an annoyed expression before turning answering. "They invaded Narnia and destroyed Cair Paravel as a sign of their royal prerogative." The dwarf told them walking towards the boat. "Where are you going?" Susan demanded, "I am going to meet the Narnian army who's going to attack the Telmarines" Trumpkin said climbing into the boat. They all exchanged glances before chasing after him.

They glided through a small gorge as Trumpkin led them to the stone table. Once again that's where the army was gathering. Jenna wondered if it was just the epicenter of Narnia and that was why they all seemed to gravitate towards it. Edmund nudged her from his seat next to her causing her to smile at him. "So were your friends disappointed that you didn't go to that dance camp?" He asked, Jenna smiled at him. "Some of them, Jason mostly. But the rest understood" Jenna smiled at him. He tensed at her mentioning of Jason. True they were married in Narnia and Edmund knew nothing could break their bond he still felt jealous of Jason though.

He hated seeing them dance together. He didn't mind if there was other dancers between them. He just didn't like Jason touching Jenna at all. Jenna smiled seeing him tense at her words. "Don't worry Dizzy gave him some new scars before we left" Jenna said laughing as she remember Dizzy attacking him. Edmund raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Edmund asked, "He tried to kiss me before I left" Jenna said Edmund turned red with fury. He stood up pulling his sword out as he did so. The boat rocked dangerously. "Edmund calm down!" Jenna said grabbing at his sword to put back into its sheath.

Susan laughed at her younger brother's actions. "I hoped you kicked his ass!" Edmund growled, "I couldn't, when he came in for a kiss I put Dizzy between us and she attacked the hell out of him!" Jenna laughed making Dizzy smile happily. "Good kitty" Edmund smiled scratching her head. He smiled, besides Jenna Dizzy only let Lucy and Edmund touch her. She would still attack at Susan and Peter which would make the other three smile.

"Narnia is so different" Lucy amused, "The trees aren't moving" she continued looking above her at the still trees. "What did you expect? They're trees" Trumpkin said obviously, "they used to dance" Lucy told him matter of factly. Jenna couldn't help it she burst out laughing at Lucy's comment and the confused expression Trumpkin gave her. Jenna snuggled back into Edmund's shoulder contently. She couldn't get enough of him. It had been two months since she last seen him. Entirely too long in everyone's opinion.


	4. Aslan Sightings and Nearly Falling Down

**Aslan sightings and nearly falling down gorges**

Sighing she separated from Edmund and climbed out of the boat. He climbed out behind her as they walked onto the rocks. Jenna glanced away from Lucy for a second only to hear a scream. Looking over a bear was charging Lucy. Jenna instantly had a bow in her hand a arrow loaded as Peter and Edmund launched towards the bear. The bear kept charging even after Susan tried to reason with it. She sighed she had no choice. She had to save Lucy. She fired her arrow only to see a second arrow flying with it. Looking over Trumpkin had also shot an arrow. The two arrows nailed the bears heart and he fell backwards into the rocks just in front of Lucy.

Peter grabbed Lucy pulling her away from the bear. "Why didn't he stop?" Susan was so confused, "Narnia is more of a savage place then you remember" Trumpkin growled as Jenna ran to Lucy. "Are you all right?" She whispered brushing her fingers through Lucy's hair. She let go of Peter only to latch onto Jenna. Jenna smiled and hugged the little girl. "It's all right Lucy, we've all got your back" Jenna comforted, "I don't think he could talk" Peter said, "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough you become one" He told them cutting the entrails out of the bear. Lucy and Jenna both looked in a different direction as their stomachs squirmed. This was uncomfortable.

After the whole bear ordeal Jenna and Edmund were walking in the back of the group holding hands as they caught each other up on what was going on in the past two months. "So your dad's much better?" Jenna asked, the last time she saw him he was still rather jumpy. "He's a little jumpy every now and then but that's it. He's adjusted pretty well." Edmund told her as they walked. "We're going the wrong way" Trumpkin grumbled rather loudly for the fifth time in the past three minutes. "We are not, the fastest way is over the river and through the woods!" Peter said turning around, he was currently standing on a large rock. "And if I'm not mistaken there's no bridge over the river for miles" Trumpkin told him.

"Well that explains it then, your mistaken" Peter growled turning back around and pressing onwards. "What is with men and directions?" Jenna demanded seeing Peter's actions. It caused Edmund to laugh. "That's the problem with girls, you can't keep a map in your head" Edmund said agreeing with Peter. Jenna glared at him, "Excuse me?" Jenna demanded, Edmund smiled at her, "What it's true! If you three girls were wandering the woods you'd get lost out of your minds" Edmund said. "We would not!" Jenna defended only for them to come to a sudden stop. They had come to a gorge. Looking back and forth there was no river. Smiling Jenna turned to Edmund. He braced himself waiting for her remark. "So what were you saying about keeping a map in your head?" Jenna demanded crossing her arms. Peter was grumbling furiously as well as they turned to walk away.

"Aslan! Look it's Aslan!" Lucy shouted pointing across the gorge. They all looked but he wasn't there. "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked with sarcasm and slight concern in his voice. He wouldn't admit it but he as getting attached to her. Peter and Susan instantly didn't believe her. "You do believe me don't you?" Lucy asked rather hurt. "The last time I didn't believe in Lucy I turned out looking like a fool." Edmund said softly agreeing with his younger sister. If she said that she saw Aslan then he believed her.

Sighing the three of them walked to catch up to the group when they heard Lucy scream. Looking over Lucy was gone. "Lucy!" Jenna shouted running to the last spot she saw Lucy only to reach the edge of the gorge that wasn't there two seconds ago. She teetered on the edge till Edmund caught her pulling her back against him. Looking down Lucy was sitting there on a little path that was carved out into the gorge. "Peter! Susan!" Jenna shouted up catching their attention. "Lucy found a way down" Jenna smiled stepping down, then Edmund followed keeping a tight grip on her hand in case she fell.

Soon they all made it down and slinked across the water. The rocks moved under their feet as they walked. "Having trouble balancing dancer?" Edmund teased her only for Edmund to trip on a rock and fall into the shallow water pulling Jenna down with him. Laughing she fell on top of him. "Yeah just a little, better off then you though" Jenna giggled standing back up. Edmund moved to get up but she pushed him back into the water and kept going. "Hey!" He shouted at her laughing he got up and chased after her. Jenna laughed as she held onto Dizzy. Dizzy refused to walk in this water. After all she was a cat!

Finally they made it to the other side of the gorge. They had to walk till it leveled down with the ground. They all ducked into the trees as they heard voiced up ahead. Sneaking up stealthily they found what they were looking for. They were building a bridge against a wide river. They laid flat on the ground behind some logs as some soldiers walked by. "Come on" Jenna whispered as they snuck away quickly away from the Telmarine bridge.

They kept walking till it was nightfall. This was going to take forever to make it to the stone table. They had built a fire and Jenna and Edmund were currently passed out next to the fire. She fell asleep on Edmund's shoulder with his fingers stroking her back and sides. Jenna woke up slightly during the middle of the night. She sat up listening, it was quite in the woods. She didn't like it. "What's wrong love?" Edmund asked sitting up with her. She looked around straining her eyes as they adjusted. The embers were slowly dying in the fire.

"Nothing, just something doesn't feel right" Jenna said, Edmund shrugged grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back down next to him. Jenna chuckled and snuggled back into his shoulder. He ran his hands through her hair kissing her forehead gently. She smiled and leaned up to meet his lips kissing him softly. He smiled rolling over on top of her pinning her back into the grass. She smiled wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him strongly. One hand sliding across his leather tunic the other running into his dark hair, her fingers tightening around the dark strands.

"God I missed seeing you in leather tunics" She growled against his lips biting his bottom lip. He smiled his hands fisting her dress up to her mid thighs. "About time you wore a dress again" He growled against her throat sinking his teeth in as his tongue rubbed against her neck violently. "It's been entirely too long" He growled, his arms circling behind her attacking the strings that kept her dress on. Jenna quickly caught his hands. "Edmund we can't" She said in a quite whisper.

"Why not?" He demanded letting go of her neck and looking her in the eyes. Raw passion showed in her hazel eyes. She glanced at the others, he followed her eyes before seeing his family and Trumpkin sleeping around the fire. He groaned putting his face against her shoulder. She smiled wrapping her arms around his head, kissing his hair she whispered. "I'm sorry love" he looked up at her with a wicked smirk in his eye he stood up grabbing her and pulling her into the woods. They were a safe distance away from the group but not too far before spinning her around pinning her up against the tree.


	5. Prince Caspian

**Prince Caspian**

Clink, clink, thud clink. "Edmund quite fighting with Peter and go back to bed" Jenna mumbled bringing her hand forwards in Edmund's general direction before dropping her arm down hitting Edmund hard in face with her hand. "Ow!" Edmund complained sitting up, "What was that for?" He demanded, "For waking me up with your sword fighting" She complained only to freeze, why would Edmund be laying next to her if he was sword fighting with Peter?

Jenna and Edmund jumped awake at hearing clashing of swords. Jenna grabbed her bow and arrow and took off after Edmund through the woods. They stumbled upon Peter clashing swords with a dark haired man. Jenna had her bow raised and an arrow loaded as she stood next to Susan. "Peter!" The two girls shouted causing both men to freeze. "High King Peter?" The man asked in a thick accent, "Prince Caspian?" Peter asked as realization hit them. That and a bunch of Narnians walked out of the woods to surround them. After staring each other down Prince Caspian handed Peter his sword back. "Wow Peter everyone's knocking that sword out of your hands" Jenna giggled lowering her bow. "He did not knock it out of my hands! I got it stuck in that damn tree!" Peter said accusing the tree. "Well that's mature, blame the tree Peter" Edmund chuckled as they tormented him.

They walked to the stone table as Caspian filled Peter in on all the actions that they had taken to strengthen the army. Jenna's feet hurt, looking over Edmund was looking tired too. "I'm hungry" He complained rubbing his stomach. "Do you have any more apples in that bag?" Jenna asked he looked in his bag only to groan. "We used to" He said showing her the bag. Jenna looked in to see Dizzy curled up sleeping around all the apple cores. "Dizzy!" Jenna scolded waking the cat up, she did. "What you wouldn't let me eat that mouse so I had to settle with these!" She complained falling back into a fitful sleep. "Great" Jenna groaned as they walked.

"She's your cat" Edmund muttered causing her to laugh. Then proceeded to climb onto his back. "Hi ho Silver away!" Jenna shouted nipping her heels into his hips. "Hey!" Edmund complained, "I said! Hi ho Silver Away!" Jenna said louder kicking at his hips gently. He glared but ran forwards to meet up with Caspian and Peter. Trumpkin stopped and just stared as the pair before shaking his head and kept going. Reaching Peter and Caspian Edmund slowed down to a fast walk. "Are you getting down now?" Edmund asked, "Nope, my feet hurt" She smiled down at him kissing his cheek.

"I thought you could dance for hours?" Peter asked, "Dance yes on an even floor with water breaks. Not march continuously on this uneven ground and stumps and rocks!" Jenna told him as they walked. "So you're a dancer?" Caspian asked Jenna nodded. "That's right taught by Gypsies I had forgotten" Caspian said hitting his hand to his forehead. Jenna, Edmund and Peter all exchanged glances before questioning Caspian. "How do you know about that?" Jenna asked, "My Professor taught me all about the Golden Age. Of course that would include Queen Jenna the chaste." He smiled at her, Jenna blushed at her title. Edmund noticed this and thought it was for a different reason. He bounced Jenna on his back, she smiled down at him kissing his cheek.

"So then you know all about us then?" Jenna questioned, "Up until the hunt for the white stag" He corrected as the trees thinned. "We're almost there, finally!" Caspian said reaching a clearing. Edmund put Jenna back down on her feet. The field was large, tall grass that would go up to her mid calf. Across the field stood some ruins, behind that a mountain with a doorway. "Aslan's How" Caspian smiled, Jenna looked over at Lucy. A huge smile came across both girls faces as they ran out into the field. Laughing they picked up their skirts holding it at their knees so they could run better.

They heard everyone else laugh behind them only to walk after them. Smiling the two girls reached the ruins and the entrance faster than anyone else. Smiling Jenna tripped falling forwards into the grass. She laughed as she straightened out resting her back into the soft grass. Lucy soon was in her line of vision, "You all right?" She laughed, Jenna nodded laughing as she sat up. It wasn't too long before Edmund was beside her. "You okay?" He asked suppressing a laugh. She nodded brushing grass of her skirt. "Yeah just took a tumble" She laughed taking his hand as they all walked into the How underneath the Centaurs swords.

Inside Jenna's mouth fell open. The entire How was filled with an assortment of creatures all sharpening weapons or fixing armor. "Wow" Jenna muttered only for Lucy to call their attention up ahead. She stood in a doorway carved out of the mountain. Jenna ran to the little girl holding onto her sword. "Look, I think it's us" Lucy smiled running her fingers over a portrait carved into the wall. Three girls and two boys with crowns standing at their thrones. Smiling Jenna ran her fingers over her own portrait. "What is this place?" Peter asked Caspian. "Wait you don't know?" Caspian asked only to receive confused looks from all of them. They all looked at him blankly. He smiled taking a torch and leading them further down the hallway.

Smiling she took Edmund's hand and ran after Caspian. He led them into a dark open room. "Here" He smiled lighting some oil. The fire rushed across the whole room displaying different scenes across the room. Jenna froze as she watched Aslan standing staring at them. Jenna shivered, it felt like Aslan was looking right through her. Fear ran through her, the last time she had seen Aslan he had sent her back to her world to wait for Edmund. She felt Edmund rub her hand with his thumb. She smiled at him before her eyes fell onto the cracked stone table.

She closed her eyes, she wasn't there for when Edmund had made his betrayal. She wasn't there for when Aslan had killed the white witch. But she remembered the news spreading through her country and upsetting quite a lot of people that four children were put as rulers after the witch was killed by Aslan. Sighing she watched Lucy step forwards putting her hand on the stone table. "He always knew what he was doing" She smiled Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "I think it's up to us now Lucy" Peter said softly only for a huge fight to break out over what to do next.

"Why should we even help you anyways?" Jenna demanded from Caspian, she did admit he was a good guy but until now he didn't even want to be King. "You haven't wanted to be King since your dad died and now you're all gung ho about being King now? Why now all of a sudden?" Jenna demanded from him, Peter was happy to have someone on his side to agree with him but she wasn't siding with him for the reason's he would have liked. "I want to give the Narnian's back their Kingdom." Caspian said with a conviction that sounded believable.

"Until the other day you didn't even know about that we even existed and now you want to save them? Bull shit" Jenna shouted at him. "Look Jenna he needs help" Susan said defending Caspian. "Oh really Susan? Last time I checked you never wanted to give up the thrown. And now you're going to hand it over to him?" Jenna demanded, she did not like some outsider ruling Narnia. Neither did Peter.

"He needs help damn it, he's the rightful heir to the thrown." Susan growled, "Oh really Susan? Last time I checked we were the rightful rulers. Besides his kind stole the thrown!" Jenna shouted at her. "He has not right to that thrown!" Peter shouted at him. "Okay guys calm down! Look argueing over who is the rightful person on the thrown doesn't change the fact that Miraz is going to be coming here with an army to wipe all of us out" Edmund shouted over their voices. Jenna growled crossing her rooms. But she knew that he was right. "We storm the castle" Peter said, "No one's ever been able to take that castle!" Caspian shouted.

"No one's ever tried before!" Peter shouted at him, Caspian instantly argued against this. "That's because no one's ever been able to before" Caspian shouted at them angrily. "We can't stay here either!" Jenna shouted at him, "He'll starve us out of we dig in. Attack us when we're weak." Edmund chimed in using his years of experience and battle expertise. Jenna smiled at him softly for agreeing with her. "Narnians will die if you storm that castle!" Caspian shouted before Lucy piped up silencing everyone.

She was far wiser then anyone gave her credit for. "We have to wait for Aslan" Lucy told them, "I don't think he's coming Lu. It's our turn now" Peter said his face hard. His hand resting on his sword. His jaw was clenched, there was no arguing with him now. With Caspian's help they drew a map of the castle and came up with some battle plans. "We'll attack from above" Jenna said knowing that would be the best way. "We'll have to get to Miraz and gait quickly" Edmund agreed, "Where is his room?" Jenna demanded from Caspian. He grudgingly pointed to a spot on the third floor. She nodded, "Half of us should go for the gate, the other for Miraz." Jenna said, "How are we going to signal the troops?" Susan asked, "Simple from this tower. I'll wait there to keep an eye on things and signal the troops with my torch" Edmund said.

"The troops will wait here, till I signal them that the gate is open." Edmund said pointing on the map. They all nodded, "Caspian will go to the gate, Susan and I will go after Miraz. Jenna I want you to stay in the air, keep an eye on things." Peter said, "No way Peter! Besides someone will notice a griffin continusouly flying in the air!" Jenna argued. "She's right Pete that's to noticeable." Edmund said he didn't like Jenna being involved in this fight but he couldn't say no either. He knew that she'd never stand for it. "Fine but park yourself on the tower above Edmund and stay there. Use your arrows." Peter said, Jenna nodded. She didn't like the idea of it but would agree to it eventually.


	6. Storming the Castle and Leaving Those Be

**Storming the Castle and Leaving those behind**

Sighing Jenna armored up her griffin. They didn't bother armoring up the others because they were going to leave after dropping them off unlike Jenna's griffin that was going to be staying for the fight. She was trying not to concentrate on the fight that was going to be happening. After armoring her griffin she picked up some more arrows all freshly sharpened. Smiling slightly she pricked her finger with the point. She smiled as Edmund's hand held her wrist lifting her cut finger to his lips as he kissed the finger his tongue gently licking off the blood. She smiled up at him, "That better be your only injury tonight" Edmund whispered. She smiled up at him. "Of course it will be" She said opening her bag for Dizzy to jump in. She did, "Don't worry King Edmund, I'll look after her" Dizzy promised, Edmund smiled getting on eye level with Dizzy scratching her head. "You better Dizzy. Anything happens to her, I'm going to hold you personally responsible!" Edmund told her seriously.

Dizzy smiled up at him and quite surprisingly saw Dizzy lick Edmund's nose affectionately. Edmund smiled quite surprised himself. "Come on it's time" Edmund told her. Jenna nodded her head going outside to meet her Griffin, named Josie. Jenna climbed on Josie pulling her cloak tighter around her. She took to the air before the others and flew lazy circles. It took forever to get to Miraz's castle. It was flipping freezing! Jenna huddled closer down into Josie hoping to share body warmth. She was not a big fan of the cold. "We'll be shortly Queen Jenna" Josie said, she nodded her head as her teeth chattered. She flew behind Edmund and the others. Edmund took the tower and once he had it she landed on the roof. Adjusting herself so she could sit upright without falling off.

She watched the others land and climb into the professor's study. Jenna kept a watchful eye on the courtyard. She caught sight of a guard seeing Edmund, she fired a quick arrow before Edmund looked up at her with a thankful smile. She smiled back down at him watching him play with his torch. Her face paled as she watch Edmund drop his torch. A guard below picked it up and was playing with that. "Oh shit" Jenna mumbled as Edmund went into the tower, climbed down some stairs then jump out a window tackling the guard. She waited to get a clear shot before firing the arrow. It wasn't till the guard had Edmund pinned against the wall. She watched as Peter and the others ran into the courtyard screaming about the gate and signaling the troops.

Something was wrong. Jenna knew it. Why didn't Peter just call it off? Having her shot Jenna fired nailing the soldier in the back. Edmund smiled an appreciative smile at her before banging his torch around trying to get it to work after he hit it repeatedly against the soldiers head. Sighing he finally got it to work. Jenna flew over the courtyard taking out soldiers as she went. She tried to keep her eyes on Edmund but it got lost in all the caos. She heard Peter scream out Edmund's name. Looking over a row of archers aimed at Edmund as he ran into a tower slamming the door shut. Jenna took out as many soldiers as she could. "Hold on my lady!" Josie called out barrel rolling. Jenna held onto Josie as they avoided arrows. She leveled out over one of the sides of the castle only for an arrow to come out of nowhere nailing Josie's heart.

Jenna screamed as they flew towards the ground. Jenna jumped of Josie rolling out of the fall. Landing on her feet she checked on Josie but she was already gone. "Jenna run!" Peter shouted at her from the courtyard. She looked over and saw Miraz standing with an bow, he had shot that arrow. And he was going to shoot another. Turning on her heel she ran towards the gate where everyone was running. She tried to get to the stairs before the gate closed but they had killed the minitour. Jenna screamed as an arrow lodged into her back. She flipped forwards slamming hard onto the rock floor. She groaned as she tasted blood in her mouth, her lip had busted from hitting the stone so hard. She lifted her head up, her vision was spinning. "My lady! Run!" Dizzy shouted, Jenna saw soldiers running towards them. She did the only thing she good. She tore her bag off, "Protect Edmund" Jenna whispered swinging her bag over her head and throwing it over the side of the gate before she felt soldiers grab her pulling her inside to face Miraz.

Edmund's eyes scanned the courtyard, his face paling as he saw all the dead piled up. He shook his head as he flew over the gate catching up with Peter. He didn't notice Peter having Jenna's bag in his hand till they were in the woods. He landed his griffin his eyes scanning the survivors for Jenna. Only to see Dizzy racing towards him jumping on him. "Dizzy where's Jenna?" Edmund asked, "Miraz has captured her. Josie got shot, she was running but Miraz shot her in the back. She slammed into the stone. The soldiers were closing in on her." Dizzy spilled quickly. Edmund's face paled faster as she continued with her story. "I tried to get to get up, I tried! She just threw me over the gate. Where Peter caught me, I tried to get him to stop I tried! I am so sorry King Edmund!" Dizzy spilled and if cat's could cry.

Edmund clearly saw how distress Dizzy was in. Fury filled in Edmund's chest as his eyes settled on Peter. Edmund had dropped Dizzy, grabbed Peter's shirt and slammed him into a tree in less than three seconds. "You left her in that courtyard?" Edmund demanded pulling him off the tree and throwing him into the ground. Edmund's eyes were black with rage as he turned on his brother. His hand itching to hold his sword. "There was nothing I could do!" Peter shouted back at him, "You saw her fall!" Dizzy shouted at him, "You saw her get shot!" She continued, she didn't have a high opinion of this high king. "I thought she was dead once she was shot! Was I supposed to rick my life for a corpse?" Peter demanded, "No for my wife!" Edmund shouted his fist connecting with Peter's jaw. Susan went to break the fight up but sopped as Caspian caught Susan's hand. "Don't get involved" Caspian warned holding her back.

Susan looked back at her brothers, Peter had a broken nose and Edmund didn't care. "Edmund stop it! Only Aslan can help her now!" The professor shouted in a booming voice. The two boys froze at his words. "Only Aslan can help you wife now. Miraz won't kill her. He'll torture her first to get as much information that he can." The professor told them, Edmund didn't know but at the professor's words his rage quieted. Edmund glared at his older brother before storming off towards the how.


	7. Torture

**Okay this was a fun chapter to right but at the same time, kind of disturbing too. So I didn't want to do to much torture but just enough to show how much of an ass Miraz is.**

**Torture**

Jenna grumbled as her hands were tied behind her back. She groaned as her knees were kicked in behind her causing her to kneel before Miraz. "What's your name?" Miraz growled, Jenna glared at him. He smacked her hard across her cheek. Jenna kept her face turned before looking back at him spitting on him. A guard grabbed the arrow that was in her back and twisted it. Jenna bit her lip to keep the scream at bay. Glaring she kicked at the soldier hard. Standing up she spit at Miraz again. "A queen doesn't kneel to no one. Especially a hollow man like you." Jenna growled courage filled her heart as she prayed for Aslan to be there with her.

Rage contorted Miraz's face at her words. He smacked her hard knocking her into the floor. "Take her to the dungeon. A cell fit for this queen. Make sure to teach her manners as well." Miraz growled, a soldier hauled her to her feet before dragging her down into the dungeons. He threw her to the ground, replacing the ropes around her wrists with chains. He faced her towards the wall on her knees as he pulled a whip out. Jenna bit her lip hard as she felt each crack strike her back. Her fingernails dug into her palms. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She closed her eyes as tears of pain shot to them. Crack, crack, crack. Her head rested against the stone wall as her back would arch against the pain. Crack, crack, crack.

Blood from her fingernails digging into her palms stained her skirt. Crack, crack, crack. She groaned as she crumpled onto the floor not being able to keep herself up right anymore. She could hear the clinking of his boots as he walked closer. Getting to a different angle. Crack, crack, crack. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold the screams back anymore. Crack, crack, crack. They echoed off the dungeon walls. She could have sworn that all of Narnia would hear her screams. Crack, crack, crack. Tears pooled on the floor of her cell, underneath her eyes as she prayed for Aslan to stop this. Crack, crack, crack. To stop this pain, this torture. This cruel torture.

Crack, crack, crack. He didn't stop to ask any questions. Crack, crack, crack. Not about how many soldiers they had. Crack, crack, crack, Not about their defense measures. Crack, crack, crack. Their battle plans. Crack, crack, crack. It wasn't going to stop. Crack, crack, crack. Never going to stop. Crack, crack, crack. After what felt like a century the soldier stopped. He rolled his whip up and turned on his heel not sparring a second glance at the work he had done. He closed her cell door and left the dungeons. She curled herself up on her stomach. Not daring to move. She fell asleep, her leather top and back completely destroyed.

She was woken up early the next morning by Miraz kicking her stomach hard. Her side slammed into the wall as she cried out in pain and shock. She looked up to see Miraz standing there. "What do you want you bastard?" Jenna demanded spitting at him. He grabbed the arrow that was still sticking in her back, she winced. He gave her a sickening smile before twisting the stick. She cried out in pain, "Still haven't learned any matters I see" Miraz said standing up signaling to a soldier. He unrolled his whip. Jenna looked away from them as it started again. Crack, crack, crack.

"How many Narnian's are there?" Miraz asked, she staid silent. Crack, crack, crack. "How many?" Miraz asked again. Jenna bit her busted lip, it had dried blood on it. Crack, crack, crack. "He'll stop if you answer my questions." Miraz said, Jenna raised an eyebrow at him. "No he won't" Jenna said, crack, crack, crack. "You're right he won't" Miraz laughed as the torturing continued. "I'm not going to tell you jack shit" Jenna spat at him after an half hour of this. "Oh I think you will eventually." Miraz said leaving as the whipping continued. After two hours the soldier left. Again Jenna lay on her legs, she didn't dare move.


	8. The aftermath of Caspian's and Peter's

**The after math of Caspian's and Peter's mistake**

Edmund sat outside the How trying to relax after the encounter with the white witch. He had to admit it was quite satisfying stabbing that sword through her. He sighed as he felt Dizzy rub against him before settling down next to him. Ever since they had returned Dizzy followed Edmund everywhere. He had questioned her on it once and she simply said she was following Jenna's orders. He had one knee pulled up to his chest as his chin rested on it as he watched the woods without really seeing them. "He won't kill her King Edmund" Dizzy told him placing her paw on his thigh. He smiled down at her rubbing her head. "I know, but that won't stop him from torturing her" Edmund growled clenching his fist. "Yes but she is strong. She can take it." Dizzy said in full confidence of her Lady. She too was worried sick about Jenna, but knew Aslan would look out for her and keep her from any serious harm.

"King Edmund" Dizzy said seriously standing up and hissing. Edmund looked over to see a Telmarine soldier turning on his horse an running into the woods. "Great" Edmund muttered jumping down from his seat and running into the how to get Peter. It was still rather tense between them but they decided to put it past them till this was over. After Edmund had told Peter that if anything had happened to Jenna he was going to hold Peter personally responsible.

He found Peter and Lucy sitting on the stone table. "Peter, you need to come and see this." Edmund told him turning on his heel back out of the how. He showed him the spot at where the Telmarine had shown up. Caspian and Susan soon joined him. "Then they'll be arriving soon. I'd say a day or two depending on how fast they are." Caspian said knowing the army his uncle would summon would be great. He did not like this at all. Edmund clenched his fist. Hopefully they'd have Jenna with them, if not he'd be flying a griffin to the castle to retrieve her.

Jenna groaned as a soldier roughly woke her up, ordering a maid to dress Jenna. She growled as the maid tried to be gentle. But regardless of what the maid did it was going to hurt. Jenna did not like the dress that they had chosen for her. It was rather revealing and showed her back that the arrow was still stuck in. She groaned as a soldier tied ropes tightly around her wrists before taking the chains off then dragging her out of the dungeons onto the courtyard.

She looked up, everyone was suited for war. They were going to march on the How. The soldier pulled her forwards handing to the general. He tied the end of the rope onto the horn of his saddle before letting the horse walk slowly next to the King. She groaned, they were going to make her walk the whole fucking way! "How are we feeling today young queen?" Miraz ridiculed, "Quite well actually" Jenna replied forcing a smile at him. He glared at her before smiling himself at her way of dealing with him.

She hated this, she hated him. She was excited at seeing Edmund but she was dreading it as well. This wasn't going to be good. They walked through the woods before reaching a river. They crossed the bride, walking into the trees they finally emerged into the clearing. They set their armies up before setting up camp. The attacks would start tomorrow. Jenna groaned as she was tied to a tree outside the court's meeting tent. She leaned her forehead against the tree as she waited for night to come. Hearing loud feel she looked around the tree. She stood up immediately at seeing Edmund, a giant and the head centaur walking towards them with some kind of branches in their hands.

What the hell were they doing. As they neared Edmund's eyes scanned the camp looking for Jenna. His eyes settled on her tied to a tree before his jaw clenched. It looked like she was wearing one piece of some red fabric that barely covered her. He saw the arrow was still in her back, they weren't even treating her for her wounds. Jenna made sure to keep her back away from Edmund. She knew he wouldn't be able to control his temper if he saw the wounds on her back. "Who approaches?" A soldier demanded with an arrow on them. "King Edmund, with a message from High King Peter for King Miraz." Edmund said, looking at the soldier. He signaled for the giant and the centaur to sit next to Jenna.

"Inspect her" Edmund growled as he winked at Jenna before walking into the court's tent. Jenna eyed the centaur. "How are you Queen Jenna?" The centaur asked, "I've been better" She said trying to keep her back hidden from him. But he was too tall. "What have they done to you Queen Jenna?" He asked in shock at seeing her back. It had scabbed over but it was still in shreds. "Nothing" Jenna lied, the centaur gave her a look. "Look don't tell Edmund!" Jenna told him, the centaur raised his eyebrow. "When he asks tell him that I'm fine." Jenna told the centaur. He did not like the idea of lying to King Edmund. "Do it please promise me?" Jenna demanded, he nodded his head after a minute of pondering it.

Jenna could hear Edmund reading off the message from Peter. It was a challenge to single hand in hand combat. Jenna did not like the idea of that. She understood why Peter had left her in the courtyard, but he was still a brother to her and it hurt. But she didn't want to see him die at the tip of Miraz's sword. "What do you plan on doing with the girl?" King Edmund demanded from Miraz. Jenna knew Miraz would smile. "Why do you want to know?" Miraz asked, Edmund clenched his jaw. "Let her go as a sign of good faith. Besides you have us surrounded it's not like she's going to be of any help to you." Edmund told him, Miraz chuckled at Edmund.

"And what if I don't?" Miraz asked, "As in your own laws prisoners are to receive medical attention. You obvious have not. Release Jenna and Aslan will take pity on you." Edmund told him, Jenna could have sworn she heard a roar in the wind. It terrified her but filled her with hope as well. Jenna knew Miraz heard the roar as well. "Take her, it's not it's going to change anything." Miraz said dismissing Edmund. He smiled leaving the tent quickly. Glenstorm the centaur had already untied Jenna and put her on his back. She held on tightly to his waist as they made their way back. Jenna tried desperately hard to keep her back hidden from Edmund. It was sort of easy when Glenstorm walked slightly behind Edmund as Jenna and Edmund held hands.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, she gave him a slight smile. "Peachy" She replied as they made it to the entrance of the How where Susan was waiting for them. "Jenna! Thank god your back!" Susan shouted hugging Jenna tightly as soon as Glenstorm put her on the ground. Jenna screamed loudly as Susan touched and squeezed her back. Susan retraced her arms quickly to see blood on them. Edmund immediately looked at Jenna's back his mouth falling open. "I'm going to kill him, Susan get Lucy now!" Edmund shouted at her as they walked slowly into the How. Edmund put Jenna down on his bed facing down into the pillows. Glenstorm inspected the arrow.

"The muscles have hardened around it. It has to be cut out." He said quietly, Dizzy ran to Jenna quickly jumping up on the pillow licking at her face. "I'm so sorry my Lady! Please forgive me!" Dizzy said all at ounce. Jenna reached up and petted Dizzy with her left hand, "it's all right Dizzy. I'm the one that threw you over the gate. It's okay" Jenna told her, Dizzy rubbed against Jenna before looking at her back. She was also quite astounded by the cruelty of Miraz. "This will hurt Queen Jenna." Glenstorm said bringing a knife towards her. The tip glowed white hot. Jenna whimpered and hid her face in Edmund's pillow. "King Edmund if you'll hold her down. Prince Caspian will hold her legs down?" Glenstorm asked as Caspian walked into the room. He nodded and held Jenna's legs down while Edmund put his hands on her shoulders. "Bit on this my lady, you'll need it" Glenstorm said handing her a thick roll of leather. She nodded and bit down on it.

As soon as she did Glenstorm put one hand on her back to hold her into the mattress and started cutting. Jenna bit hard on the leather screaming her head off. Lucy hugged Susan's waist burying her face into Susan's shoulder. As Jenna screamed the leather roll fell out of her mouth. She hated this. Her screams echoed throughout the How. She stopped as Glenstorm pulled the knife away. "Okay I'm going to pull it away now Queen Jenna" Glenstorm said, Jenna's face scrunched up in pain as he gripped the arrow. "Do it" Jenna whimpered he did pulling the arrow out swiftly. Jenna's final scream filled the how before she fell against the pillow completely exhausted. Glenstorm moved as Lucy ran forwards with her elixir. Putting a drop in her mouth she laid her head back down on the pillow. Her eyes falling shut. "Get some sleep love, you're well looked after here." Edmund whispered to her, kissing her cheek and temple.

She nodded falling into a restful sleep. Edmund sat on the floor near Jenna's head and just watched her sleep. He was quite thankful to have Jenna back. He watched as the elixir healed her wounds. The scars remained but that was it. His hand ran over her scars, his fingertips gently tracing the marks counting them as he did.


	9. Sibling Arguements and Duels

**Sibling Arguments and Duels**

One hundred and eleven. One hundred and eleven scars crisscrossing her back. Edmund clenched his jaw, his free hand clenching into a fist. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jenna's exposed back. Plus that one horizontal scar on her right shoulder from Glenstorm cutting the arrow out. He jumped when a voice came from the door.

"Oh good she's all healed up. Wake her up Edmund we need her at the table to talk about strategy" Peter said from the doorway. Edmund glared at his older brother. "No she needs her rest" Edmund told him pulling the blanket over Jenna as she shivered again. "We have more important things to do then watch her sleep Edmund" Peter said coldly, "Yeah Peter leaving her to her death is one of them in your book!" Edmund growled at him quite furious with his brother. Peter glared at him, his hands clenched at Edmund bringing that up. "It's fine, I'm already awake" Jenna said pushing herself weakly up into a sitting position. "Jenna go back to sleep" Edmund said pushing her back down towards the pillow. She laid her hand on his smiling softly at him. "Jenna you don't have to" Edmund started but she stopped him. "Don't worry about it Edmund. Peter's right we have more important things to do then sleep. I'll go to sleep afterwards." She said swinging her legs off the bed.

Edmund helped her stand up. Just because her back was healed doesn't mean her strength had come back by any means. Edmund wrapped one arm around her waist the other he held her hand tightly on his shoulder as they walked. She was tripping over her feet till Edmund just picked her up carrying her. She smiled up at him and cuddled into his chest. Reaching the stone table Edmund set Jenna down on the table so she could sit with Lucy. Lucy wrapped an arm around her waist as Jenna rested her head against Edmund's shoulder who stood next to the table.

"How many soldiers do they have?" Peter asked, "Way more than we do, it's at least a ten to one ratio Peter" Jenna said everyone's face fell at that news. Peter groaned, "Great" He said, "Everything's riding on that duel Peter" Susan told him. "I didn't know that Su, thanks" Peter said sarcastically. Jenna rolled her eyes, standing up she wobbled a little bit before Edmund caught her and helped her out of the room. "Where are you going?" Peter asked them, "I'm going back to bed. In case you haven't noticed it's been a long couple days." Jenna said turning back around. "And what about strategies?" Peter called to her. "If you want to make up strategies against them look out there Peter! You can see everything!" Jenna shouted at him turning on the spot and storming off to her and Edmund's room. Edmund handed Jenna a large shirt to sleep him. She gratefully took it, changing she laid in the bed.

Curling up on herself, Edmund tucked the blanket in around her. "Get some sleep love" Edmund smiled at her kissing her cheek. She smiled turning her face so she could kiss him softly. "I missed you" She whispered running her hands through his dark hair. He smiled into the kiss but pulled away. "No, not now. You need your rest." Edmund told her kissing her forehead putting her hands under the blanket as Dizzy curled up next to her. Jenna smiled at him before holding his hand. Curling up in the blankets. "Stay with me till I fall asleep?" Jenna asked, he smiled at her kissing her cheek. "Always" He whispered resting his back against the wall as she slept.

Jenna woke up the next morning to her stomach growling. Edmund chuckled at her growling stomach. "Come on love, let's get some food for you." Edmund smiled at her as she stood up. She found a dress and changed into it as the two went to breakfast. "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked running up to her hugging her tightly. Jenna smiled hugging Lucy back, "I'm better Lu. Thanks" Jenna smiled sitting down between Lucy and Edmund. Peter was rather quite at the table. She looked over at Susan who was glaring daggers at him. He cleared his throat as she nudged him for the tenth time though out breakfast.

"Look Jenna can I talk to you privately?" Peter asked, Jenna looked up at him confused. "Uh sure" She said standing up, giving Edmund's hand a squeeze before following Peter out. "What do you want?" She asked leaning against the wall. She still hadn't regained all her strength yet. "Uh look about leaving you at the castle to get captured and tortured. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I saw you get shot I thought you were dead so I left you there. I should have gotten you instead and I'm sorry." He said rather quickly. Jenna waited a second trying to decipher his quick words in her head before nodding. "It's fine Peter. It's in the past" She said pushing herself off the wall and walking back inside. "Jenna" Peter called again, she turned to look at him. "I just wanted you to know that in case this duel goes south." Peter said. Jenna nodded. She knew she should probably give him words of encouragement but she drew a blank.

"You'll be fine Peter" Jenna mustered up before walking inside. "What was that about?" Edmund asked as he was getting his armor fitted to him. "Oh nothing, he just was apologizing incase the duel doesn't go well." Jenna told him, "Wait he only apologized because he thought the duel was going to go bad?" Edmund demanded, "Edmund let it go. I'm fine and that's all that matters." Jenna said Edmund rolled his eyes. "Yeah you looked fine when Glenstorm brought you back with your back shredded and an arrow hardened in your back." Edmund said sarcastically. "Hey quite thinking like that. We still have to make it through this battle." She said, getting fitted as well. She needed a new leather top.

"I want you on the mountain with the archers" Edmund told her as he waited for Peter to show up so they could walk out to the duel. "No, Edmund I want to be out there!" Jenna said, he shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you go anywhere near that bastard! You and Dizzy are going to be just fine on the mountain." Edmund told her, Jenna bit her lip furrowing her brow. Edmund smiled brushing his fingers against her brow smoothing it back out. Smiling Jenna reached up and kissed him softly. "I'll be watching you love" Jenna smiled after the kiss, giving him another soft one before running up the stairs to the top of the mountain. Edmund watched her go pleading with Aslan in his heart that she wouldn't get injured this time.

Jenna watched from the mountain next to Trumpkin. She held her bow tightly as she watched Peter and Edmund walk to meet Miraz. Sighing she didn't like this. She didn't want any damage to happen to Edmund but yet she had mixed feelings about Peter getting injured. She didn't want him dead, but a few scrapes to knock his ego down a size would do him some good. Sighing her hand tightened on her bow as she watched the fight started. She watched Peter cut Miraz's leg but in return he got his shoulder dislocated. They stopped for a short break where Edmund put Peter's shoulder back in his socket. She watched Susan and Caspian ride up to Peter. After exchanging some words Susan ran into the How.

"Where's Lucy?" Trumpkin and Jenna both demanded, "She got through. Hopefully she'll find Aslan soon." Susan said holding Jenna's hand as she watched her brother fight Miraz. "He'll be fine Susan, Peter's to stubborn to die" Jenna laughed causing Susan to smile at her. "Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund shouted at his brother. Looking over Miraz was on his knees, Peter in front of him holding the sword above him. Before turning around giving it to Caspian.

Caspian didn't kill him either. Instead he stuck the sword into the ground and walked away. They screamed as Miraz attacked Peter, but he skillfully ripped the sword out of Miraz's hands and stuck it into his shoulder. Miraz gasped and backed up to be caught by one of his lords. Jenna sighed thankful for it being over. Finally. She smiled down at Edmund only for her mouth to fall open in horror as the lord stuck one of Susan's arrows into Miraz's heart.

She looked at Susan who was just as horrified. The lord shouted something about treachery while some soldiers charged the boys. Jenna raised her bow and fired an arrow killing a soldier that went for Peter. She loaded another to kill the one charging at Edmund only for him to do it himself. She smiled at Edmund's skill. He was still and excellent fighter. The first sword of Narnia. "Get ready!" Susan shouted at the archers. They did so taking aim. She aimed high as Susan called for them to release their arrows. They did so killing many soldiers. But not enough. They loaded some more as they watched their plan work as the ground crumbled underneath the first charge.

They took aim and fired again. Just before Caspian led the other half of the army. They slaughtered the trapped soldiers before regrouping as the rest of the army charged. Jenna froze as she stone flying towards them. "Susan!" Jenna shouted pushing Susan out of the way as the ground beneath her crumpled. Trumpkin dived forwards to catch her hand but missed. Jenna screamed as she landed hard on the ground. She groaned as her ankle screamed in pain. "My queen!" A fawn shouted grabbing Jenna pulling her out of the way as more stones fell to block the entrance way into the How. Edmund ran forwards taking Jenna from the fawn. "Thank you" She said looking at the fawn. "Are you all right?" Edmund demanded checking her for injury. "Fine, come on" Jenna said meeting Peter, Caspian and Susan in the front. Susan had climbed down off the mountain.

A griffin landed next to Jenna. "I'll take them around for another air attack. Be careful" Jenna said kissing Edmund hard, gripping the front of his shirt. She straddled her griffin and they launched in the air. Anxiety was all over face as she looked out to see the approaching army. She felt death in the pit of her stomach. How many more would they lose in this battle?


	10. The Battle and Aslan finally showing up!

**The Battle and Aslan finally showing up**

"Are you ready my lady?" The griffin asked as he grabbed a large rock from the top of the mountain where the other griffins were loading up. "Yeah, let's get this over with" She said taking the spear point as they flew over the others. She watched them charge, she smiled as Edmund picked up another sword. He was quite talented with two swords. Jenna swallowed the lump in her throat as they flew over the army dropping the stone and dodging the arrows that shot up towards them. Jenna loaded some arrows and took out as many archers as she could. Jenna screamed in shock as an arrow went through one of the griffin's wings crippling it. The griffin barrel dived for the ground. It tried to level out before hitting the ground. Jenna crouched on the griffin then jumped rolling across the ground. She picked up a second sword as she rolled pulling out her own.

Looking around she was smack dab in the middle. Groaning she attacked as soldiers charged her. They were backing her up pretty good but what could she do it was five against one. Well until Reep came out of no where attacking the guards from behind. "Thank Aslan for you Reep" Jenna said happy to see the mouse as it cut down soldiers. Jenna winced as she felt her sword cutting through leather and stomachs. She did not like having to kill, but it was necessary.

She heard a grunt behind her, she spun around catching the sword. It was Miraz's fucking general. The one that had whipped her. Jenna growled at seeing him as she attacked him. He had a second sword himself, and was quite talented. Jenna groaned as his fist connected with her stomach, with her distracted he spun her swords out of her hands and knocked back into the ground. She reached for one of her arrows but he brought his sword down. She turned her head at hearing a clash of metal. Looking up she sighed as Edmund stood there shoulder to shoulder with the general. His sword underneath his keeping it from striking Jenna down.

Jenna turned around and grabbed her sword as Edmund pulled is sword back and then attacking the general. Punching him hard Edmund knocked him down in the whole the army had created at the beginning of the battle. Edmund grabbed Jenna's hand pulling her to her feet. "Thought you could fight?" Edmund teased, "I'm so going to get you for that later" She growled at him pulling him behind her catching a soldiers sword that would have stuck in Edmund's back. With her other sword she stabbed it straight into the soldiers gut then ripping it out.

She smirked over her shoulder at Edmund, "What was that?" She asked causing him to smile and shake his head before the two launched back into the battle. Jenna noticed that Edmund had a cut on his eyebrow but that was it. She smiled happy that it was his only injury so far. The shivered at that thought. So far. Jenna jumped out of her skin as a tree root shot by her destroying a catapult. Looking behind her trees were walking across the battle field destroying anything that was Telmarine in their path.

She smiled as the Telmarine army retreated to the river. Smiling they chased after them but paused at the edge of the woods. The Telmarine army just stood there. Half across the bridge. "What's going on?" Jenna demanded completely forgetting about attacking the Telmarines. "Well if you weren't so short you could see" Edmund teased, "Well not all of us are freakishly huge!" Jenna teased him. He laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up over Peter's and Caspian's heads so she could see. It was Lucy standing on the other edge of the bridge. Fear gripped her as she watched the new commander of the Telmarine army charge poor Lucy.

Jenna grabbed for her bow but it was gone, "Wait look" Edmund smiled putting his hand over hers. Jenna looked back over to see a lion emerging from the woods. Her eyes bulged, it was Aslan! "That is Aslan" Edmund told her, "No I didn't know that Ed, thanks" Jenna laughed at him but shivered and pressed into his side when Aslan roared. "Holy shit" She gasped seeing a water god lift up a bridge and drown the leader of the army before settling down stream. They laughed as all the soldiers gave up. "Come on!" Jenna smiled running across the river. The other's followed her. Once on the other side of the river they all kneeled for him. She smiled as he called them by their tittles telling them to rise. All but Caspian did so. Jenna nudged him but he didn't move. Aslan then turned to him as Jenna looked back at the soldiers turning in their swords. Her eyes scanned the crowd. So few Narnian's had survived.

In that second she realized no matter what they did, the old Narnia would never come back. It was gone forever. It would never be the same as the golden age. She frowned, she missed the golden age. "Why do you frown my queen?" Aslan asked, looking back towards him she jumped. He was right in front of her. He smiled at her reaction. "There are so few Aslan. How can Narnia recover from this?" Jenna asked tears building in her eyes. Aslan chuckled slightly, "Narnia has been through worse my dear. Now this is no time to be sad, go celebrate and rest." Aslan told her. She nodded, they had a lot of work to do.

Finally they made it back to the village, it was really different with the village people out and celebrating. Aslan walked in the front, followed by Caspian and Susan, then Peter and Lucy and Jenna and Edmund bringing up the rear. Her long gold and white gown moving in the breeze. She smiled over at Edmund who smiled right back. She had missed seeing him this happy. Reaching the castle they dismounted and walked inside where a huge ball was being held for them.


	11. The Ball and Going Home

**The Ball and Going Home**

Jenna and Susan were giggling insanely in their chairs. They had forgotten how strong Narnian wine was. Lucy was staring at the girls with curiosity while the boys were laughing. They were also drunk, "May I have this dance?" Edmund asked chuckling as he asked for no reason. Giggling Jenna nodded taking his hand. Susan danced with Caspian while Lucy, the only sober one, danced with a drunken Peter. Edmund spun her pressing her back up against his chest, his hands holding hers at her hips as they swayed to the dance.

They laughed dancing before leaving to get some air. They were running down the corridors which was dangerous in and of itself. They found themselves at the tallest tower that they had taken over during the raid. "Edmund I don't want to go back" Jenna whined holding onto his waist, her head resting on his firm chest as they watched the moon slowly rising. He sighed wrapping his arms around her, "I know love. I don't either but mom and dad have been looking forward to you coming home." Edmund told her, she smiled at that. Home. She had missed Edmund's parents terribly.

"I know but I've missed Narnia so much" She told him sighing, he smiled kissing her cheek and neck. Trailing them down her exposed shoulders. "I know love, me too. The music, the whine.." Edmund started listing. "And being King helps too" She giggled, he smiled and nodded. "It does" he told her kissing her softly. "Edmund" Jenna whispered kissing him softly. Her fingers running up into his dark hair pulling him down lower to her. Edmund held her close as they kissed and swayed to the Narnian music that reached their ears.

Jenna stood nervously next to Edmund. It was critical on how the village people took this information or they'd have another fight on their hands. And that would just be perfect (sarcasm!). Edmund gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand gently. She smiled up at him. No shocker when the crowd flipped when four people disappeared in the tree. Then the oh so wonderful, intelligent and fearless leader Peter opened his big mouth. Jenna groaned, nothing good came when Peter opened his mouth lately. "We'll go" Peter said, Edmund, Lucy and Jenna's mouth fell open in shock. "What?" Edmund demanded, "Come on guys. Time's up. Besides you three will be coming back. At least I think he means you three." He said looking over at Aslan. Jenna looked at Aslan completely outraged. They didn't even get to sight see! It wasn't fair.

Aslan chuckled at her behavior. "But Aslan…" Jenna whined, he chuckled at her. "Don't worry, you'll be back. Sooner then you might think" Aslan told them, Jenna pouted and ran forwards hugging Aslan tightly. Lucy was currently strangling Trumpkin in her strangle hold. Edmund was shaking hands with the badger and some others. Aslan chuckled at Jenna's behavior. "Don't worry Jenna. You'll be back soon" He told her, she nodded wiping her tears away slightly. It always was so hard to leave Narnia. She held onto Edmund's hand and wolf whistled seeing Susan making out with Caspian. "I'm sure I'll understand when I'm older" Lucy giggled, "I'm older and I'm not sure I want to understand!" Edmund laughed, Jenna giggled with him. Susan walked over, her cheeks red.

"Uhuh Susan" Jenna teased, Susan smacked at Jenna's arm. The five of them turning towards the tree. Edward and Jenna walked through first and walked straight onto the train station. Looking down she was in her jeans, t-shirt and jacket. Her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked over and smiled at seeing Edmund in his school uniform. He winked at her seeing she was looking. "Rawr" Jenna growled back at him, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. They were standing in front of their bench. Lucy, Susan and Peter behind them. The train doors opened and a boy stood there. "Aren't you coming Philis?" The boy asked looking at Susan.

We all looked at Susan, Edmund and Jenna laughed. "Yes Philis aren't you coming?" Jenna teased grabbing her bag and pulling Edmund onto the train. Everyone else following. "Do you think we can go back to Narnia?" Edmund asked, "Why?" Jenna asked him. He smiled opening his bag and showing her. "I left my new torch in Narnia" Edmund smiled, Jenna laughed shaking her head at him as the train pulled off. She was so excited to see her in-laws. It had been forever!

The End!

Sequel will be out soon! Hopefully! Sorry this took so long! I had the worst writers block I'm not even kidding


	12. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Next story is up. It's called One Day More! Only one chapter is up, more will be up soon hopefully!**_


End file.
